Let's Give a Little Laugh
by IttyBitty96
Summary: A loveless, comedic actress named Bella is a busy body, but when she runs into the equally busy and successful actor Edward, hilarity and indecision ensues. Not to mention that damn paparazzi. and possible M for profanity and sexual innuendos.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the _SXY Back _building only to see total chaos. People everywhere were rolling on the ground in tears, laughing.

"What are you all laughing at?" I demanded, for some reason I felt embarrassed.

Jessica Stanley- tall, beautiful Jessica Stanley- walked over to me. She too was laughing at me.

She grasped my shoulder with the up most confidence, which was strange because she was supposed to fear me. Cower underneath my power.

"You Isabella! We're laughing at you!" she howled with laughter. She pointed at a computer screen. It was a video of me when I was sixteen.

It was in high school when I decided to start _SXY Back_. It was a comedy show, where I would make little skits and interview people. But it was nowhere near as amazing as it was now. In fact I was a little dorky.

"No!" I screeched. "I deleted those videos when I left Forks!"

In tears, I ran over to the laptop and slammed it shut. But people continued to laugh.

"Stop!" I screamed at them, tears streaming down my face. "Stop laughing at me!"

I woke up in a cold sweat.

"It was just a dream." I told myself but I couldn't help the tears pouring down my face.

I looked out the window to see that a thin layer of snow had littered all over Forks.

I laid back against my pillow trying to calm myself down.

_Calm down Bella. _I scolded myself in my head. _You're eighteen not twenty-eight. SXY Back is still just a comedy show on a website. It isn't a TV show._

I sighed and threw my legs over my bed and stretched.

After wiping the irrational tears from my face, I put on my glasses, and walked over to my computer.

I logged into my website and checked the comments. I don't know why I would. All the comments are usually flames. In fact, I think that's what gave me the nightmare.

**Haw-T **_**says**_**: Omfg. Obviously you have way too much time on your hands. Kill the show…better yet kill yourself.**

**Hot-Topic **_**says: **_**You're an embarrassment!**

Hot tears escaped my eyes as I read insult after insult.

I was about to read more when I received a couple instant messages. I almost didn't open the messages until I saw who it was.

The first message was from my cousin Alice Brandon.

_Alice says: You're looking at the comments again aren't you? Bella! I told you not to cry over those stupid bitches insulting you!_

I smiled and laughed through the tears. Alice knew me a little too well.

_Bella says: How did you know?_

_Alice says: Your web cam is on. Everyone viewing your website can see you crying. They're just jealous sluts Bell._

I looked up at my camera to see that the red light was, in fact, on.

"Ugh." I groaned and covered the camera with my hand. I clicked the little box at the bottom of my computer, making the light go off.

I went to the next message and smiled widely. It was from Glitter-Boy. I know, it was a really lame username, but according to GB that was a nickname from his childhood.

_Glitter-Boy says: It's heartbreaking when you cry._

I giggled, but then he sent another IM.

_Glitter-Boy says: And your giggle sounds adorable. Your mic is on btw._

My eyes widened and then I turned off the mic.

_Bella says: What are you doing up? _

_Glitter-Boy says: Getting ready for school. Graduation is today. I'm looking forward to your speech._

Yeah. Glitter-Boy goes to my school. But I have no clue who he is. Oh yeah, and I'm graduating to day. I let out a loud groan.

_Bella says: Ugh. Don't remind me. But I got to get dressed so I'll see you at school…or you'll see me._

_Glitter-Boy says: oh you'll definitely see me. You just wont know it's me…any chance that you can turn on your camera while you change?_

Even though I knew he was just playing I blushed a deep red. GB was constantly making flirty quips like that. I didn't answer him though. Instead I walked to my closet and picked out the blue dress that I had chosen to wear for this special occasion.

0o0o0o0o0

After mumbling some cheesy nonsense in my speech (and a lot of people snickering) I said the words Alice and I had practiced.

"Oh, and after celebrating graduating, don't forget to check out my newest video on my website. It will be up at 6 o clock and it will definitely be…a treat." with an ominous wink I exited the stage leaving a bunch of people whispering.

Hours later, I was with Alice at the airport. Our parents were letting us spend awhile in Paris, and then we would be off to college.

"Come on Bella! Upload the video already!" she bounced in her seat almost knocking the laptop out of my lap.

"Jeez Alice, calm down. One second…" I pressed the button making it official. It was online. "Now let's watch."

The beginning clip showed me and Alice. Alice was laying on the floor with me and Alice's boyfriend's voice could be heard.

"_Hey ladies!" Jasper chuckled. "Do you two have anything to say before we show everyone the video?"_

_Alice paused something on the TV and we both sat up. "Well we worked on this video really hard and I hope most of you guys enjoy this."_

_Jasper moved the camera with his nodding. "Very nice. Bella? Anything you want to add?"_

_I smiled. "Of course. Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, I just want you guys to know that you made my life hell, but I don't care. I don't you or your brand new Benz. Or your boozy friends!" _

_Jasper laughed. "Alright, then let's get on with the video!"_

_The screen went dark. And then the song began. Alice was singing._

_I __don't need you or your brand new Benz_

_Or your boozy friends._

_I don't need love, looking like diamonds_

_Looking like diamonds_

_Alice and I appeared then. It was very strobe-neon-party like. It also looked like a drunken haze. _

_Alice looked hot, as usual. She was wearing dark skinny jeans that were ripped in various places. She was also wearing a dark purple halter top and a leather jacket. Her eyes were bright and covered with mascara and eye liner making her look dark, and mysterious._

_I, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of denim short shorts, a midnight blue sleeveless top, and a pair of black boots that went to my knees. My eyes also had that dark and mysterious look that Alice had. For the first time in…ever I looked hot._

_Alice and I walked over to the tables and sat down with drinks in our hands and watched the people dance. Alice continued to sing._

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz_

_Or your boozy friends_

_And I don't need love, looking like diamonds_

_Looking like diamonds_

_I don't need you or your brand new Benz_

_Or your boozy friends_

_And I don't need love, looking like diamonds_

_Looking like diamonds_

_Soon enough two guys walked over to us and offered to dance. For Alice it was Jasper, for me it was one of my good friends (and completely professional) Jacob Black. We grinded, naturally. But I rolled my eyes and pushed the guy away. Than I began to sing…or rap…or both._

_You can't imagine the immensity of the __fuck__ I'm not giving_

_About your money and man servant and the mansion you live in_

_And I don't wanna go places where all my ladies can't get in_

_Just grab a bottle, some boys and let's take it back to my basement_

_And get Sleazy_

_Sick of all your lines, so cheesy!_

_Sorry daddy, but I'm not that easy!_

_At the second to last line, I walked away from the guy/Jacob and back to my table. When the last line passed up the song changed suddenly and guys suddenly began to crowd me. _

_Music's up_

_Listen hot stuff_

_I'm in loveWith this song_

_So just hush_

_Baby shut up_

_Heard enough_

_Stop talking that_

_Blah blah blah_

_Think you'll be getting this_

_Nah nah nah_

_Not in the back of my_

_Car-ar-ar_

_If you keep talking that_

_Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Smoke suddenly overtook the screen and I stopped singing. The music completely changed and the camera wheeled around until it landed on me, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, and a few background dancers all on the dance floor with smoke wrapping around our feet. While singing we all bust out dancing in a very clean choreographed routine._

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_You got me now_

_You got that sound_

_Yeah, you got me_

_DJ, you build me up_

_You break me down_

_My heart, it pounds_

_Yeah, you got me_

_With my hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight'_

_Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_Don't stop, make it pop_

_DJ, blow my speakers up_

_Tonight, I'mma fight_

_'Til we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock_

_But the party don't stop, no_

_On the last note, Me and Alice jumped up and landed on the ground with a loud bam and all the guys dropped to the floor-acting dead. Alice and I laughed madly as the screen went dark._

Alice and I grinned at each other.

"Do you think anyone has seen it yet?" she asked and I scrolled down.

My jaw dropped. "It already has 467 views! How did that happen? I posted the video like five minutes ago!"

Alice laughed. "Who cares? Let's check out the comments!"

I pushed the mouse over to the View Comments button but I hesitated.

"What if they're nothing but flames?" I asked biting my lip.

"Bella." Alice shook her head. "If everyone was afraid of what people would say where would we be? If your mom and dad listened to what everyone said about them never going to make it, do you think you would be here? If Martin Luther King Jr. had listened to all those racists, do you think everyone would have equal rights? You said it yourself, Bella, you don't care about Tanya, Lauren, or Jessica, even though they brought you down daily! Never let anyone get in the way of your dreams!"

**10 years later…**

"And when Alice said those words to me, I knew I could to do anything." I smiled at the interviewer. She stared at me. "Did I go off on a side bar? Damn. Sorry I do that sometimes. What was the question?"

She laughed. "You're just as funny as you are on your show _SXY Back_. I asked who influenced you most in your life."

"Oh. Well then that would be my cousin and agent, Alice Brandon-er, Hale, I guess now. She just got married to her high school sweetheart. Very cute story there! You see Jasper and Alice had met in junior high when Alice dumped her bowl of Jell-O on his head thinking he was someone else-" I laughed but the interviewer-Deborah something cut across me.

"Sorry Bella but we only have about 30 minutes left and you've only answered about," she checked her papers "three questions out of ten."

"Oh I'm so sorry." I apologized with a small smile. "I just get distracted easily. I get it from my dad. Anyway, I'll try not to go off into Wonderland."

Deborah gave me a small-rather fake-smile. I could tell she didn't like me. That made me grind my teeth slightly.

"Okay, well obviously you care very much for your family." she said.

I nodded earnestly. "I love them. They're crazy, and they're what matters most to me."

She smiled. "Yes, I can tell." she cleared her throat "Anyway, so you are one of the most talented people alive-"

I shook my head fiercely. "Hardly. I just love what I do."

Deborah-I decided to call her Debby-just smiled fake again. "Well Bella you have been in four comedies, two mysteries, one horror and have recorded a couple of songs for a handful of movies. All the while keeping up with your show _SXY Back._ How do you do it?"

"I have always been a busy body. My parents use to joke that I was an octopus in a previous life." I joked laughing. Debby didn't laugh. "An octopus you know? Has 8 tentacles so it could do 8 things at the same time…"

Debby let out a fake laugh. "Okay okay. I get it. But what I'm trying to get at is-how do you find time for love?"

I stiffened. This topic was absolutely forbidden. Alice had told every interviewer that anything having to do with my aversion to love wasn't to be mentioned.

Debby smiled sinisterly at me. "You do have a rather interesting history with love. You don't have any songs about love, nor have you done any romance movies. What's up with that?"

"I-" I tried my best to come up with an excuse but my mind was blank. I suck at this type of conversation.

"I mean come on Bella. You're beautiful. You're the object of every teenage boy and grown man's fantasy. Yet you can't seem to find yourself a boyfriend. So what is it about you, Isabella Swan, that turns the men off?" Debby smirked at me.

I felt myself tense up and right when I was gonna snap and lunge at her, I felt my assistant's hand wrap around my arm.

Rosalie's voice was dangerous. "This interview is over. And if any of this makes the news then you can expect a surprise visit from Bella's agent. And considering that would be interrupting her honeymoon, you can imagine that she will not be a pleasant as I am. Let's go Bella."

I got up and walked out with Rosalie. Immediately she began ranting.

"…just unbelievable! What a bitch! She was just trying to get a rise out of you and try to make herself look good. When Alice comes back tomorrow I'm gonna tell her straight up. Let _Deborah _get chewed out by that fierce little fire ball." Rose said Debby's name with plenty of malice and enough acid to disintegrate a house.

I thought back to what Debby said. "You know what Rose? I could really use a man."

Rose stopped walking and stared at me with her mouth hanging open. "Are you serious?" when I nodded she smiled brightly. "That's great Bell! Alice is gonna be so pleased."

We began to talk boys but it had to come to an end when she dropped me off at my house.

I threw my jacket on the floor and walked to my room. I flopped on the bed and covered my face. Then I got the better of myself.

I dragged myself to my laptop.

I had completely deleted my website and took off everything related to my videos and website.

But I did manage to save all the videos and comments in a folder on my lap top labeled as Self Torture.

I clicked on the last video I had ever uploaded, and scrolled down the comments until I found the one I was looking for.

**Glitter-Boy **_**says**_**: This video sucks. Doesn't even deserve to be classified as 'good'. you girls don't look very appetizing either. Especially you Bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

I was woken up by my brother and agent Emmett storming in my bedroom at five thirty in the morning.

"Sunshine!" he crowed.

"Go away." I groaned covering my head with my blankets.

Suddenly I felt the weight of my 6'4, body builder brother on top of me.

"Emmett." I shouted short of breath. "Get the hell off of me!"

"What are you guys doing?" I heard someone laughing. We both stopped struggling and turned to see my assistant Ben staring at us laughing.

Emmett hopped off me grinning. "Sunshine wouldn't get up."

I untangled myself from my blankets and stood up. I glared fiercely at my older brother. "You are a child!"

Emmett grinned at me. "I know!"

I groaned and rubbed my face. "So why am I being bugged at this time?" I glared at Ben and Emmett.

"Well, Leah called and she said she found your co star for Whispering Softly." Ben informed me.

My head snapped up. I was going to be in this dramatic romance about a women named Wynnie falling in love with a ghost named Peter after a near death experience causing her to see the death of people, and when people are gonna die.

It was a big deal of a movie. Apparently the book was a huge hit.

Anyway, the director, Leah, couldn't seem to find the right Wynnie.

"She has to be sexy, but modest. Smart, but not so smart where she annoys the shit out of me. But most of all, she has to be fierce. Fierce and vicious enough to deal with me and the rest of these stuck up show biz actors." I remembered Leah telling me after I asked her what she was looking for.

Emmett laughed. "And you'll never guess who it is. Do you remember your high school crush Edward?" Emmett teased and turned the TV on.

My eyes widened as I watched Deborah Shields do an exclusive on Isabella Swan.

"…_in a recent interview with Isabella Swan, she was an absolute free spirit. She was an open book about everything…except for the topic of her love life. When asking about Isabella's aversion to love, she all but pounced at me and made her escape-"_

It cut to show the footage of the interview.

_"You do have a rather interesting history with love. You don't have any songs about love, nor have you done any romance movies. What's up with that?" _Deborah asked, smiling cruelly.

_"I-" _Bella tried but she looked so lost. I had to admit. She looked adorable.

_"I mean come on Bella. You're beautiful. You're the object of every teenage boy and grown man's fantasy. Yet you can't seem to find yourself a boyfriend. So what is it about you, Isabella Swan, that turns the men off?" _Deborah smirked at Bella.

Bella glared so fiercely-so viciously at Deborah that for a second it looked like she was gonna hit her.

Then a blonde walked in and I couldn't hear what she was saying to Deborah but the blonde looked dangerous and Deborah looked scared. The blonde and Bella left quickly after that.

"Man!" Emmett howled. "Did you see that blonde? And Bella looked like she was about to throw a shit fit."

"I like her." Emmett, Ben, and I all jumped and turned to see Leah leaning in the doorway staring at the TV screen. She looked at us and smirked. "You should really lock your door."

I shook my head. "So you already met with Bella and she's cool with doing a romance?" I asked.

Isabella Swan was known for avoiding the romantic movies…and being voted Sexiest Women Alive for the past three years. Just saying…

Leah nodded. "Yep. Met with her last night. It was a very all of a sudden decision. Maybe an hour after that interview."

Ben was immediately scribbling in a small book at top speed. "So is there gonna be a meeting to go over the script?"

Leah smiled. "And a cast meet and greet."

I felt Emmett slap me on the back, nearly sending me into a wall. "Congrats Eddy! You're gonna reunite with your childhood love!"

**Bella POV**

I was staring at the TV, frozen, looking through my fingers. Rose was screaming through her phone in the background.

"Did you think that was just an empty fucking threat? Did you think that I was a joke? Oh just you fucking wait! When Alice and I get down there your ass is grass!" Rose paused to listen. Her face turned red and I could've sworn she was gonna pop a gasket. "Are you fucking kidding me? How dare you underestimate me! Just you fucking wait! I'm half way out the door!"

"ROSE!" I shouted grabbing her as she threw her phone. "Rose it's okay! Relax!"

Rose's eyes were reeling and her face was still bright red but she was calming down.

"Bella! Not only did she completely disregard every word I said, but she made you look bad! I'm not going to stand for this!" Rose exclaimed. She was still angry but not as pissed as before.

Before I could say anything, Alice stormed through the door looking worse than Rose.

If you've never seen a pissed off Alice, consider yourself lucky. Her face was so red it looked almost purple, her bright white teeth were bared, her little fists were clenched in little balls, and she had a glare so fierce that any normal person would burst into flames. Even Rose, the toughest person I knew, cringed at the look.

"Who does that bitch think she is? I will tear her apart! I will fucking end her joke of a career! Why aren't you two at the studio yet? You know what? I don't care! Bella, Rose get in the car we're giving her a visit!"Alice screamed.

Automatically, Rose and I began to try to calm her down. She didn't seem to buy it though.

"Alice! Alice! It's alright!" I assured her.

"I don't give a shit!" she seethed.

"Alice, calm down!" Rose commanded.

Alice's breathing wasn't getting any lighter, so Rose tried again.

"Bella said she's ready to start dating."

That worked.

Alice froze and then started squealing and bouncing in place.

"Oh my God! No way! Really! Yay!" Alice squealed.

They both celebrated as I laughed, but then my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I chuckled.

"Bella?" it was Leah. "Um, are you still meeting us for the script review, and meet and greet?"

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed covering my mouth. "I am so sorry Leah! I just saw the interview. Me, my agent, and my assistant were just talking about what the best plan of action is and we just lost track of time!" I began apologizing putting my leather jacket on. "How late am I?" I asked trapping my cell phone between my ear and shoulder as I did my best to tie my boots.

Leah laughed. "Not to worry dear. Only about…forty-seven minutes late."

"Damn it." I cursed. "So sorry. I'm just about out the door."

I motioned for Alice, and Rose to get going and they began scrambling for my keys.

"It's alright." Leah laughed and hung up. Rose found my keys and tossed them to me. I checked it out as we walked out the door.

"The Corvette, Rose?" I laughed. "Really?"

Alice, Rose, and I all had our preferences when it came to my cars. Rose was in love with my red Corvette, Alice was ready to marry my canary yellow Porsche, but I would gladly take a bullet any day for my midnight blue SSC Ultimate Aero.

When you have enough money to buy a couple of houses in Hawaii and have been voted Sexiest Women Alive for three years in a row, it can be very easy to get a custom made SSC Ultimate Aero. Usually I don't play the S.W.A. card because I honestly think that somehow that vote got rigged, but I _really _wanted this car.

Anyway, with my Corvette it took us at least five minutes to get to the meeting. We may have broken a couple of laws and committed one or two felonies, but I don't think anyone noticed.

"I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as soon as I opened the doors causing several people to jump.

I plopped down across from someone, and shrugged off my jacket. "I know I'm so fucking late! I'm so sorry! I was distracted by that bitch of a reporter and the damn interview." I felt Alice elbow me and when I looked up I wanted to die.

Sitting across from me was my childhood crush, and first love, Edward Cullen.

My God, I hadn't seen this man since I left Forks, but he looked almost exactly the same.

He definitely looked a little more masculine, but all the features I had loved were the same.

The amusement and shock swirling in his forest green eyes was just the same as the time I tripped and accidentally dumped all my food on him in the school cafeteria freshman year. His indescribable bronze colored hair was still in the same style. The careless, windswept style.

Immediately I remembered everything that caused me to fall in a silent yet deep felt love for him. He had always been so laid back about everything embarrassing I caused him. And he never seemed to tease me like everyone else did. I remembered how his chest felt all those times I accidentally collided with him in the halls when I didn't pay attention to where I was going.

But all of this realization hit me for about five seconds until the embarrassment settled in. I had completely revealed my dirty mouth in just 3 sentences. My mother would just about have a stroke if she were here with me. I turned a delicate pink, and began to mumble apologies. Then I let out a sigh. This wasn't like me. To get all shy and silly just because after ten years I come face to face with my old love.

I cleared my throat. "That should be a new game. What does it take to get Bella to cuss like a sailor?"

Everyone started to laugh and Edward winked at me causing me to smile and look away.

"Bella." my head snapped up to see Edward's full attention on me. "Always a pleasure to see you again."

I nodded. "Nice to see you again as well…I think. Do we know each other?" I asked waiting to see his reaction.

It was comical.

His smile dropped and he began to stutter. He stutters? Cute.

"Um, uh, yeah. We, uh, went to high school together in Forks and uh-"

I pretended to remember. "Oh high school? Forks? No wonder! Shoot! I was drunk from day 1 to graduation." I waved my hand in a No-Biggie sort of way.

People started to snicker as Edward shot the person next to him (Emmett?) a look that completely said what the hell?

I laughed then. "I'm messing with you Edward. Seriously, laugh a little bit, it's good for the soul." I grabbed the script and winked at him. He smiled and looked down at his script too. Did I see a faint blush in there somewhere? Mark the date! Innocent, and slightly nerdy Isabella Swan managed to make football star Edward Cullen blush!

I looked over to Leah who was staring at me and Edward with intense eyes and a small smile dancing on her lips.

"Alright well I think we should all start off with the meet and greet."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

Edward approached me almost immediately and offered me a drink. I smirked at him and pushed his Coke Zero away and went for a beer.

He looked at me strangely and I laughed. "If I'm gonna have to deal with these people, I'm gonna have to get drunk."

He laughed. "That's non-alcoholic." he informed me and I grimaced.

"What's the fun in that?" I muttered, putting it back on the table. Then I took out my trusty flask that I never left home with out.

I'm not an alcoholic. I keep all sorts of drinks in my flask. It just so happens that my bestest buddy Captain Morgan wanted to party with Coop.

_I still can't believe you named your flask Coop. _The smarter half of my conscious commented rolling her eyes.

_Hey! Don't be hater. _The other half defended hurt. _I picked out that name._

_Figures. _The smarter half grumbled.

I took a swig from Coop in irritation. Ever since I cut out fast food from my diet I've started having serious problems in my head. I swear I'm going insane. If I have to check into an insane asylum, I'm blaming Alice and Rose for cutting ties with the fatty deliciousness.

Just then, Heidi Sear, the actress playing the doctor in the movie, sauntered over to us. And when I say sauntered, trust me. A panther couldn't even compare to her saunter.

"Hello Edward." she purred. Oh God. Here we go. I took another giant swig from Coop. "So I recently had my carpets done. Would you like to come over later and check them out?"

I nearly spit out Captain. I started laughing. "Your carpets just got done?" I laughed. "Christ Heidi. Just tell him."

Heidi huffed and stormed away. Edward starting laughing with me.

"What are you laughing for Hot Shot? Judging by how all the woman in this room are eyeing you like you're a piece of double chocolate chip cake, I would say there's more where that came from."

"Damn." Edward groaned and swiped Coop away from me. He started taking a huge swig from it.

What the hell? At the rate he was going, there wouldn't be enough left for me, and I was barely even buzzed. And no one touches Coop but me.

"Hey!" I grabbed Coop away in mid-drink. "No one's lips touch Coop except for mine!" I scolded him.

He swallowed and started to laugh. "You named your flask?"

I nodded. "Damn straight." I took another drink but the taste of cinnamon stopped me. Captain wasn't cinnamon-ny. It was Coop.

_Sweet mother of God, is that the taste of Edward? _the street smart side of my conscious gasped. Or Lena as I've started calling her ( Loud, Eccentric, Narcissistic, Asshat)_ He tastes like cinnamon!_

_Cinnamon? _the other half, Pru (Prudent, Responsible, Uptight) asked distractedly. _I like cinnamon._

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! We'll get back to the Totally Edible Taste of Edward's Mouth later. Why the hell do I get Asshat, and she get's off easy with Uptight?_ Lean demanded angrily.

Pru laughed evilly. _Because you are an asshat, Asshat. _

_Bitch don't make me cut you! _Lena shouted grabbing her shank.

While those two got in a shouting match, Edward and I agreed that we should people watch.

We started to watch Emmett and Rose talk. Emmett seemed to be trying to hit on Rose, but she just wasn't having it. Then he made the mistake, of holding her hand and kissing it.

She smiled at him and slowly began to squeeze his hand. She kept squeezing it until he was saying "ow ow ow." and he was on his knees.

"Now that I have your attention. Girls do not appreciate it when you say dumbass things that you think will get them into your bed. Find some self respect dip wad!" Rosalie nearly shouted at him.

Edward and I were laughing our asses off but I decided that it might be best to intervene before Rose gets arrested again.

We walked over to them and I pried Rose off of Emmett and Edward helped Emmett. He cradled his hand against his chest and winked at Rose.

"Feisty. I like that." Emmett said bluntly. Rose stepped toward him which made him let out a frightened scream like a little bitch.

"Come on. We gotta go review the script." Edward laugh and we all sat at the table.

Leah cleared her throat. "Alright. Well as all of you probably know, Bella is our new Wynnie, and Edward is her love interest." Edward winked at me making me smile. "So I want you two to spend as much time as possible with each other. Get some of that chemistry I know you two have flowing."

I suddenly felt the weight of all the woman's glares on me. I let a smug smile creep onto my face.

_That's right! Be jealous bitches! _Lena laughed maniacally while arm barring Pru. _Tap out whore!_

After going over a few lines, Leah finally dismissed us and I walked back to the Corvette with Alice and Rose.

Alice kept rambling about how cute Edward and I were.

"He wants you so badly Bella!" she raved and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. He wants me now that I look hot." I snorted and Alice started shaking her head.

"No. I think he's always loved you." she said.

"Love?" I asked taken aback.

"SHOTGUN!" she screamed suddenly diving into the passenger side of the Corvette, closing the door, and locking it.

"Son of a bieber bitch!" Rose shouted and started tugging on the door handle. "Mary Alice Hale! Get your ass out of the car before I have to throw down!"

I stared at my friends in amusement.

_Wow. What little kids. _Lena snorted, and then screamed._ Damn it Pru! No biting!_

_Then put your shank away! _Pru retorted tackling her from the side.

Edward POV

Emmett and I stood my Aston Martin Vanquish, or Vanna as I called her, and watched the scene unfolding in front of us.

Rosalie had managed to drag the little one, Alice I think, from the passenger seat, carried her to the back of the car, dropped her and ran to the passenger seat.

But before she could Alice grabbed Rosalie's shoe and chucked it thirty yards.

"Damn. Pixie has quite the arm." Emmett mused.

"Alice! Those were my favorite red Jimmy Choos!" Rosalie screeched.

I thought she was gonna deck her but instead she put Alice in a chokehold…and started to ruffle her hair. It seemed harmless, but Alice was screaming like Rose was stabbing her.

Finally, Bella started to get involved. She started prying on Rose trying to get her off.

"Damn it Rose! Let go of Alice!" Bella bellowed at her friend

To say it was loud and they were creating a scene would be an understatement. With Alice's bloody murder screaming, Rose shouting about her shoes, and Bella yelling at Rose to let go, it seemed more like an MMA match.

Bella finally got Rose off of Alice, and she shoved her into the passenger seat and slammed the door closed. Then she walked over and calmly began to smooth out Alice's hair.

"Jeez, how frightening was that-Emmett?" I looked around just in time to see Emmett jogging up to Rosalie with her shoe. He tapped on the window and when she rolled it down he handed it to her.

"You saved them!" she gasped wide-eyed and she stared at Emmett as if he were in chain mail and riding a stallion. Oh dear God.

"Oh it was nothing." Emmet shrugged and crossed his arms, unsubtly flexing his arms.

"Emmett!" I shouted and waved at him. "Get your ass in the car and let's go!"

Bella POV

After getting both of them in the car I started ranting.

"What the hell was that?" I shouted at them, almost running a red light.

Rosalie pouted. "It is a well known fact that I have shotgun for eternity in the Corvette. She has shotgun in the Porsche!"

I stared at her and poured on the gas. They both clutched on the seats pleading for me to slow down. I probably broke a couple of speed limits, but when I pulled into my driveway they dove out of the car and onto the ground.

I stormed into my house, grabbed the key to the Porsche, and walked back outside. They stared at me questioningly and I tossed them the keys to their favorite car.

"There! No more shotgun! You guys can have them!" I shouted at them.

_I don't think that was ideal. _Pru murmured from her bubble bath. _But if it shuts them up, I'm good._

_Ugh. Shut up Pru!_ Lena groaned with an icepack on her shoulder and forehead. _I have a migraine._

_Doesn't that mean I have a migraine? _I asked myself and then shook my head. Shit was starting to get weird.

As I started to walk away from my two best friends, who were now squealing and hugging each other, I spun around to face them.

"Oh and I call shotgun for eternity in both your cars."

**So what do you guys think of Lena and Pru? It may seem a little weird and everything, but believe it or not, that actually does happen to you. Trust me. **


End file.
